Clients participating in video conferencing typically have different processing capabilities and available bandwidth. In some situations, a video conferencing client may have a fluctuating amount of bandwidth while other clients have a stable amount of bandwidth. Some clients may not be able to receive the same quality video stream or encode video streams as other clients. For example, some clients may be able to encode and play back at 1080p resolution (1920×1080 pixels per frame) with a frame rate of 30 frames per second (fps), while other clients may only be able to encode and receive at CIF resolution (352×288) with a 15 fps rate.